


a world full of love

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Series: i'll be the spring to your smile [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of wonwoo's pov, the rest are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: After five years of pining, and four years of actually being together, Soonyoung decided that it was time for That Step. With a little (meddling) help from his friends, he's pretty sure he's got this in the bag. He hoped, anyway.





	a world full of love

If Soonyoung was going to moan about there being no ‘good enough engagement rings in this store!’ _again_ , Wonwoo was pretty sure he was going to punch him.

Jihoon probably didn’t know any of this, too busy concentrating on his music production for an artist. A little over nine years they had been together. Five years worth of painful pining plus four where they were actually together and Soonyoung decided that it was high time to make the next big move. Not that Wonwoo or anyone else in their circle of friends thought badly of it. It wasn’t too quick for them. In fact, it felt like they’ve been together longer if they included the five years worth of pining (which they did).

Really, if there was anyone who had any right to moan, it was Wonwoo. Who was tasked to accompany Soonyoung to find ‘the perfect engagement ring’.

The pounding at his temples were increasing since they walked the entirety of Gangnam and Myeongdong, searching through Insadong and Mapo but have yet to find that one little jewelry Soonyoung wanted. It had been weeks since Soonyoung announced in a new group chat (minus Jihoon) that he was planning to propose. Everyone gave their congratulations, but mostly Seungkwan and Jeonghan had tasked themselves to being the coordinators. Seungkwan had proceeded to give out recommendations for flowers, venues, and even food menus which would, evidently, be made with love by his mother.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, just gave out orders to the others. Seungcheol was tasked to keeping Jihoon busy and unaware while Wonwoo was made to be Soonyoung’s right hand man. Mingyu was given orders to help Seungkwan’s mother, Hansol, Minghao and Chan were for the invitation lists. Seokmin was out _somewhere_ making a program and Junhui and Jisoo began calling _everyone_ ’s parents.

Soonyoung _tried_ to reign everyone in, reminding them that this was a proposal, _not yet_ the wedding and they all needed to calm _the fuck_ down because he didn’t know what he’d do if Jihoon said no.

The group chat was uncharacteristically quiet after Soonyoung said that before he received a group call with everyone with it and there were eleven faces glaring at Soonyoung, including Wonwoo through the screen. “YOU IDIOT!” They all screamed at the same time before they went different ways as to why Jihoon would say _yes, Soonyoung, you’re a fucking idiot if you thought Jihoon could ever tell you ‘no’_.

So, fast forward to about a week or two after that announcement, Wonwoo had been walking through the entirety of Seoul just to help Soonyoung find that one thing that would make--and he quoted Soonyoung--“everything real”. Everyone else had done their jobs. A restaurant had been reserved way ahead of time, filled with candlelights and an extra room for all of them to be present. A violin, saxophone, and accordion band booked for that same day. Their parents were informed, and Soonyoung’s and Jihoon’s parents had already called Soonyoung, crying and saying how happy they were that they finally got their heads out of their asses for this day. There was a long list of people to invite, with many being scratched out and then added back in before getting scratched out again that Soonyoung should look at before they finalized wedding invitations.

Seungcheol, thus far, had been successful with distracting Jihoon and blissfully kept him unaware. It helped that Jihoon, though very focused, was unobservant when something else was on his mind. Soonyoung on the other hand was an endless ball of energy. Had Wonwoo not known this would have happened, Jihoon might have caught on the very same day Soonyoung announced his plans. But Wonwoo was good at reading people and he was able to save Soonyoung just in time.

Except this time, he was about to kill Soonyoung.

“ _What_ are you even looking for?” Wonwoo asked, irritation crawling up his skin. The pounding in his head was uncomfortable, and Soonyoung’s moaning and whining didn’t help. They were in another jewelry store and Wonwoo has never thought there were so many brands and stores in Seoul. Soonyoung inspected the glass display, chose at least five, inspected them closer, before refusing any of them and they moved on to the next store. Wonwoo was _tired_ , and that was an understatement.

“It just doesn’t scream ‘Soonyoung loves Jihoon’,” Soonyoung said as they walked out of another store. He whipped out his phone from his pocket to cross out the store’s name and branch from his list. He pulled up Naver and typed in the branch of the next store, his eyes narrowing at the directions given to him by the app.

“Give me strength,” Wonwoo hissed under his breath, because he needed it badly. “Don’t you do that every goddamn day anyway?”

Soonyoung gave him a withering look. Wonwoo was snappy and snarky, and Soonyoung thought he was handling a very gigantic child. “That’s your introversion talking.”

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Wonwoo said, low and growling, carefully passing the words through his nose, “we have been at this since six in the morning. We arrived when the stores were _all closed_. It is currently _one in the afternoon_. I am _hungry_ , _cranky_ , and about to _bite your head off_ if we don’t eat something!”

As if on cue, Soonyoung’s stomach grumbled. They stared at each other, not believing what just happened. After a few more seconds, Wonwoo sighed and grumbled, walking down the street to a nearby restaurant they passed before they entered the jewelry store, not bothering to look behind him if Soonyoung was following.

He was glad they went on a weekday. He had to take a day off from work, but it was better than walking through the crowds on a weekend. There were still many people, those out to lunch or those with errands, but it was still significantly less than if they went on a weekend. Wonwoo felt lucky that it was one of the cooler days where they’d live with a simple jacket despite being mid-November.

They sat near the windows, wide and displayed like an aquarium but the people who walked past didn’t even glance at them. Wonwoo stared at the buzzer in the middle of the table, waiting for it to tell them that their food was ready. He had to order for them both, frustrated and understanding that Soonyoung was busy trying to figure out how to get to their next destination through Naver. Wonwoo could see the calculations, the time and the distance, above and around Soonyoung’s head. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that Soonyoung almost looked dizzy.

“Calm down, Kwon,” Wonwoo said, leaning his forearms onto the table, “you have what, a week, before Jihoon finally notices that you’re planning something and so close to his birthday.”

Soonyoung didn’t seem like he heard Wonwoo, still staring down at his phone and biting his thumbnail. His brows were dipped low, but the concentration was something Wonwoo wanted to commend because he had never seen Soonyoung so concentrated on one thing for a very long time throughout the years they’ve been friends.

Because _of course_ he was nervous. He was serious and nervous. Wonwoo was the one who had to deal with the pining from Soonyoung’s side, and a bit from Jihoon’s side (when he was complaining how much of an _idiot_ Soonyoung was with a petulant pout). After they _finally_ got together, Wonwoo witnessed everything from the purest lovely days to the horrifying stormy nights. He honestly could not be happier for the two of them.

“What are you so scared of,” he asked Soonyoung whose head whipped up so fast, Wonwoo recoiled on instinct. They stared at each other, silent despite the background noise in the hole-in-the-wall restaurant. Soonyoung didn’t seem to be blinking or even breathing, but Wonwoo kept his eyes on him.

The loud vibration of the buzzer surprised them both, reminding them where they were and that their stomachs were so empty, it was going to eat them inside out of they didn’t get food soon. Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung, though Soonyoung had already looked away, right out the window to watch the people passing by. With a sigh, Wonwoo grabbed the buzzer and got their food.

It was relatively silent between them that it was painful to Wonwoo’s ears. Soonyoung not being chatty meant he was thinking and Soonyoung thinking sometimes lead to something frustrating or horrifying or weirdly illogical that it was a wonder how Soonyoung thought of it in the first place.

“He’s going to say yes, Kwon,” Wonwoo said after he swallowed a bite of his food and took a gulp from his drink. Soonyoung didn’t seem surprised this time, instead sighing deeply as if trying to release the tension in his body. Like a toy wound up so tight, he was going to start bouncing and ricocheting through the walls.

“Five years,” Soonyoung began, pushing his finished plate to the middle and grabbed his drink, “it took me five years to finally make a move, and we’re going on our fourth year together. It feels too long, but… but what if he isn’t ready? What if none of this was what he was expecting from me? What if I slip up because I made the wrong decision?”

Wonwoo held the chopsticks halfway to his mouth, with his jaw opened and he stared at Soonyoung in utter disbelief. He closed his eyes, gently placed his chopsticks back to the plate, and exhaled deeply to calm himself down.

“You idiots are probably the most in-love idiots we’ve ever known,” Wonwoo said, and it was meant to be comforting, but the irritation won. “I heard the both of you pine and whine for _five years_ , Kwon. _Five fucking years_ where you could have limited it to one. Then for the past four years, we had to keep up with your fluffy and sickening PDA moments during get togethers that it almost gave us tooth decay.

“So if you think Lee _I’m a fucking Busan Man_ Jihoon, who dedicates every love song he has to you, has the willpower to say no to you,” Wonwoo leaned back and raised a brow at Soonyoung, “then you’re not giving him enough credit.”

Wonwoo snapped his fingers and went back to eating, because he trusted Soonyoung and Jihoon. He knew what they were capable of, and he just wanted to give them a little nudge (or a shove) to the right direction. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to go that far today.

(Soonyoung proposed with a simple ring, clean and it didn’t even have a rock on it. It had a simple engraving, with their initials in the roman alphabet inside. As expected, Jihoon said yes, but he did try to beat Soonyoung and Seungcheol when he realized that was what they were both bothered about for the past weeks.

Soonyoung asked Wonwoo to be his best man. Wonwoo accepted, but warned Soonyoung that if he got cold feet, he held the right to push him into the pool.)

**Author's Note:**

> i figured that forcing myself to cover the 5 days i was in tokyo would cost me my inspiration to write and continue this entire thing so i'm gonna let things go with the flow, but i'll aim for 50k by the end of november still, and 50 fics in total for this.
> 
> on a lighter note, this was a prompt by [jisoonstar](https://twitter.com/jisoonstar) on twitter! i played around with and i'm guessing there might be a continuation to this hahahaha.
> 
> this is entirely unedited. i'll be collating all 50 fics into a chaptered fic (edited with possible additional scenes or something) after i post all of them. hahahaha.
> 
> the music that got me through writing this fic:  
> [Home (The Oz) by Clay Aiken](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pg3rq6fhW-c)  
> [Campfire by SEVENTEEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=arfqTDYGZP0) (stream CLAP on Spotify or MelOn)
> 
> SCREAM AT ME: [personal twt](https://twitter.com/shinybicho), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shinybicho)
> 
> PLEASE FOLLOW [dracomalfail's thread](https://twitter.com/dracomalfail/status/925395803916484608) for updates of my fics. i avoid posting links directly on my twitter due to personal reasons, i hope you understand.


End file.
